Baby's Daddy
by ObsessionGirl101
Summary: After a meeting in Vegas, Arthur finds himself with a Little nation on the way, Who is the father? Review! pls M-PREG YAOI eventually BoyxBoy don't like don't read!


Baby's Daddy

**Hello it's MEEEEE! Not that that matters but oh well DEAL BRO! I'm hyper and I'm ready to start this so enjoy!**

**England: Amanda does not own Hetalia if she did there would be like Yaoi and M-Preg everywhere but enjoy!**

**WARNING: YAOI AND M-PREG! Some other stuff like France but oh well!**

I sobbed, gentle cradling my small, almost unnoticeable bump covering my normally flat stomach….I was pregnant…..and my Ex-Colony is the father…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Don't Mind Me just a Line Break* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed fixing my larger suit for the World Conference. Saying I was nervous was an understatement I was shaking wonder so many things _will people notice? , will they ask? , what about Alfred? _ I sigh again _well I won't know what will happen till I get there… _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *At the Conference!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk in, hoping to god I haven't start waddling but then again I have only been pregnant for about 2 weeks; each night crying myself to sleep worrying about how I'm going to let Alfred…no THE WORLD ( every personification) that I'm pregnant. I'm not the first pregnant country that was Italy he actually still is he refuses to miss a meeting (even though he is eight months pregnant). After the very long meeting (and getting nowhere on any world problem) we all left I decided to leave last to make sure I was alone or so I thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *HonHonHon Line Break!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey dude" I shudder at the all too familiar voice of that cocky American. "My name is not _dude _it is Arthur and Hello" I scoff "Whatever Artie!" chimes "Arthur, its Arthur are you brain dead?!" I loathe he pouts "Oh come on Art!" I groan and start to walk away _I'm sorry America! I have to go home and feed me and our child you knocked me up with! _I think "hey wait!" he says grabbing my wrist "What!?" I say losing patience, "um well I wanted to know if you would I don't know…GoOutWithMeToDinner!" I says quickly "Huh? , Love, you need to speak slower if you would like me to understand" I say. he Sighs "Do you wanna to go out to dinner with me?" he says "First its _Want to _not _wanna" _I correct I watch as his expression turn to one of sadness "But! I accept let's go!" I smile he looks up his cerulean eyes brightening greatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Line Break* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where to want to eat?" he asks I think for a minute _Maybe Chinese Yao told me about a good place, O-Or maybe… _suddenly I get a very bad craving for Hamburgers? I place my slim hands over my Baby bump and ask "Um Alfred?" "Yes?" he responds I turn to face him slightly "Can we have U-um" I blush and look down at my lap "Hamburgers" I mutter "HUH?" he practically screams "HAMBURBERS" I scream looking away blushing. I feel a hand put to my forehead "what are you doing?" I ask "he says I'm checking if you have a fever!" he says looking skeptically at me "What! Can't A Guy Want Burgers!" I sigh looking out the window. "Ok are you sure? We can go somewhere else if you want" he offers "No its fine please" I smile putting my best puppy dog. "Ugh I can't say no to you" he whines "Yay!" I clasp my hands together then we headed to McDonalds picking up our dinner before eating it out at a park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *I'M A LINE BREAK BIOTCH!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ate our dinner in piece, me eating two burger him (since I was eating for two) and him ten. He laughed every once in a while when got that weird but surprisingly decent sauce on my lip "Stop being an arsehole and give me a napkin!" I fume "Sorry sorry" he chuckles. "Oh tonight's the fireworks show!" he says throwing some trash away "huh?" I ask "well I kinda planed something!" he says "oh I- I was cut off by Alfred grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers before pulling my off the look over the small pond and a meadow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Get YO TISSUE BOXES! * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as the multicolored fireworks shooting into the air spelling out _I LOVE YOU ARTHUR _in the night sky. I suddenly felt very overwhelmed and before I could comprehend what was going on I was crying the warm, salty tears streaming down my face; I brought my hand up to cover my smile "So Artie…" I throw my arms around his neck bringing our lips closer together "I love you so much Alfred you don't know how happy this makes me!" I say before closing the gap between us. His lips were so soft… "Alfred" I say lovingly as I pull away "yes love?" he asks nibbling at my earlobe "I'm Pregnant" I whisper into his ear "and you're the father"

**CliffHanger!**

**Anyway sorry for the short chapter! I love it though please review and tell me if I failed or succeded! Should I continue will you still read if I continue I DON'T KNOW SO TELL ME IN A REVIEW teehee! Bye!**


End file.
